The long road of life
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: KLAINE ! Cette fiction est un recueil d'OS ou Songfic sur le couple Klaine, leur futur en particulier ! :3 N'avez vous jamais voulu savoir comment ils avaient enmménagé ensemble ? Leur vie face à l'homophobie ? Un enfant ? Un Noël ? Ou encore une dispute conduisant à l'irréparable ? ENJOY IT !
1. Chapter 1

**Holà la bande :3 ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de commencé un recueil D'OS musical sur différents moments importants de la vie de nos deux gay préféré (aa) ! Cette OS musical est écrit sur la chanson Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, vous pouvez l'écouter à partir du Flash Back ! Donc bah voilà quoi ENJOY IT ! **

L'emménagement

Blaine était heureux, tout simplement heureux, d'un bonheur niais et sans frontière, dans sa poche tintait ses clefs et dieux qu'il aimait ce son, pour lui il s'agissait d'une douce mélodie et d'un grand pas dans sa vie alors que pour d'autre, comme cette chère Madame Davidson, il s'agissait d'un bruit désagréable. D'ailleurs lorsque Blaine était passé à côté d'elle, elle le lui avait fait remarquer à sa manière…

Mais rien ne pouvait venir briser le bonheur de Blaine, alors il s'était contenté de sortir les clefs de sa poche et de continuer sa route en arborant toujours ce sourire niais.

Puis il était arrivé devant cette porte avec écrit simplement le numéro 7, Blaine n'avait jamais apporté une grande importance aux numéros mais celui-là était spécial, vraiment spécial. Blaine s'arrêta un instant et regarda le numéro pensif, puis il fit pénétrer une des clefs dans la serrure fit deux tour et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce qui se trouvait derrière était grande, cependant complètement vide, et on pouvait sentir une très forte odeur de peinture. Cela ne sembla pas pour autant déranger Blaine.

Il déposa la malle qu'il avait dans la main dans un coin de la pièce où avait été disposée une petite table puis il se dirigea vers une des chambres. Les murs de cette chambre étaient vieux et abîmés mais on pouvait voir qu'une couche de peinture bleue avait délicatement recouvert l'un des murs. Le sourire de Blaine ne fit que s'agrandir en voyant le pot de peinture laissé au milieu de la pièce, il s'empara d'un pinceau et continua le travail qu'avait commencé son prédécesseur.

Il commença alors à fredonner cette douce musique… Cette musique qui le faisait tant sourire.

_Flash Back_

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Plusieurs semaines déjà que Blaine avait été diplômé. Il avait appris avec bonheur que Yale l'avait accepté et il laissait donc derrière lui la petite ville « Campagnarde » de Lima pour la vie mouvementé et dynamique qu'offrait New York. Mais plus que tout il allait retrouver Kurt Hummel : L'homme de sa vie.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

En apprenant que Blaine venait vivre à New York, Kurt s'était empressé de trouver un appartement où il pourrait vivre tout les deux afin de ne pas déranger Rachel et Brody et inversement. Evidement, il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une semaine à Kurt pour trouver la perle rare. L'appartement était parfait, peut être qu'il était un peu vieux, peut être qu'il était à refaire par endroit, il était surement loin d'être parfait mais pour Kurt il était déjà « Chez eux ».

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Blaine lui n'avait rien su de la trouvaille de son petit ami, celui-ci préférant garder la surprise pour le plus jeune. C'est pourquoi en arrivant à destination il avait été surprit de son absence et n'avait pas dit un mot, imaginant que Kurt avait plus important à faire que venir chercher son petit ami à la gare. Cependant ce que Blaine ne savait pas c'est que son petit ami lui avait préparé une petite chasse au trésor.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Rachel elle non plus ne savait rien du stratagème de Kurt, et c'était retrouvé toute gênée lorsqu'elle avait dû expliquer à Blaine pourquoi Kurt n'était pas venu, Kurt qui bien évidement n'avait laissé aucun mot et ne l'avait pas non plus appelé de la matinée. Blaine était en colère et elle imaginait déjà la scène à laquelle elle aurait droit lorsque Kurt rentrerait du travail.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Mais lorsque tout deux entrèrent dans l'appartement toujours dans un silence pesant elle découvrit que sur la table avait été laissé une lettre à l'adresse de Blaine ainsi qu'un trousseau de clef. Elle lui tendit le tout puis s'éclipsa tout en gardant un œil sur son invité en s'interrogeant sur les manigances de son meilleur ami.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Blaine s'était emparé des clefs quelques peut confus, il avait ensuite ouvert l'enveloppe où figurait son nom. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait un petit plan de New York, sur lequel on avait placé un point rouge et ce point rouge était simplement placé sur le Times Square. La carte était accompagnée d'un tout petit post it sur lequel était écrit le nom d'un immeuble et le numéro 7. Blaine avait sourit et sans un mot pour Rachel il était parti.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Il était arrivé au Times square tout sourire. Il avait fait le tour de la place plusieurs fois mais n'avaient pas aperçu Kurt, alors déçu il s'était assit sur un banc. Puis il se rappela du post it que Kurt avait laissé. Du nom de cet immeuble et de ce numéro, le numéro 7. Alors il se releva et chercha l'immeuble durant plusieurs minutes arrêtant les passant, il n'était pas bien sur de ce qu'il faisait mais il était sur que Kurt serrait là, là où il l'attendait.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Enfin, il arriva devant un vieil immeuble. Il sourit de plus bel et pénétra le vieux bâtiment. Il s'arrêta un instant cherchant du regard le numéro 7. Sur la boîte au lettre il y avait simplement écrit 2ème étage, Blaine s'élança donc dans une course effréné à la poursuite de son amour et d'un cadeau que même le ciel pourrait lui envier. Et puis, il arriva devant cette porte où figurait ce numéro, ce simple numéro qui représentait déjà tellement pour lui. Alors il fit tinté les clefs qui se trouvaient dans sa poche et les pris d'une main tremblante.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Il regarda un instant ces clefs qui reposaient dans sa main et une bouffé de sentiment s'empara de lui. C'était un tout d'amour, de passion, de stresse et d'envie. Cependant il ne se pressa pas, savourant simplement ce moment, à présent il avait tout comprit du stratagème de son petit ami mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Alors d'un geste simple et doux il fit pénétrer les clefs dans la serrure de la porte.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Il fit deux tours, c'était exactement le nombre de tour qu'il fallait pour déverrouiller cette porte. Il marqua une pose, puis posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée de cette porte. Il ne se pressa pas, pourtant il n'était qu'une bombe à retardement qui allait bientôt imploser. Alors il ouvrit lentement cette porte, cette porte qui signifiait déjà tant. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage étirant ses traits d'un profond et sincère sentiment de bonheur, se sourire béat qui ne se détacherait plus de lui.

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

Il était là, juste là l'homme de sa vie. Derrière cette porte qu'il avait franchit et qu'il refranchirait encore des milliers de fois. Dieu qu'il était beau dans son jean moulant noir et sa chemise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouvert. Toujours aussi bien coiffé, avec une dose suffisante de laque. Il était là et il le fixait de ses yeux couleur lagon, ces yeux dans lesquels Blaine aurait pu se noyer des millions de fois. Il s'approcha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille « Bienvenue chez NOUS ».

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

NOUS, se mot résonnait dans la tête de Blaine comme une douce mélodie. C'était un si petit mot qui voulait déjà dire long, cette porte qu'il avait ouverte, cette porte qui était marqué du numéro 7, c'était la porte vers un avenir prometteur et remplie de bonheur. ¨Ce ne serra pas facile, ils ne seront pas toujours d'accord mais si l'amour est là alors plus rien ne leur résistera…

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

_Fin du Flash Back. _

Blaine n'avait pas vu le temps passé. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer il fut surprit. Cependant il ne bougea pas, un sourire était venu illuminer son visage car il savait que Kurt était là et qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir le rejoindre.

Il avait vu juste car il ne fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il sente le torse de son petit ami effleurer son dos et ses bras enlacer sa taille.

Blaine ferma les yeux et se contenta d'un soupir. Kurt déposa alors quelques baisers dans son coup. Blaine soupira de plus belle mais cette fois ci un peu plus fort encore. N'y tenant plus il se retourna et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser ardent emplit de passion et d'amour. Un baiser qui voulait déjà dire tant, qui voulait déjà dire long sur cet emménagement.

**Voili Voilou' ma p'tite bande de lecteur/trice préféré :3 ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et puis il y en aura plein d'autres encore, j'en ai tout un stocke ! **

**TATA ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OS numéro deux la Bande ! Bon je tiens à vous dire que j'alterne OS joyeux et triste, bah oui parce que le triste et sadique c'est mon domaine, c'est fiiin choque quoi (aa) ! Bon et bien voilà, cet OS a été écrit sur la chanson-()- ! Enjoy it la bande :3 ! **

Un monde parfait ? Ça n'existera jamais…

Blaine était assit sur le canapé, seul, une fois de plus…ça faisait quelques mois que ça durait, Kurt rentrait tard et ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Blaine comprenait, Kurt débutait sa carrière et il fallait qu'il soit toujours là lorsque sa patronne avait besoin de lui mais il s'inquiétait pour l'homme de sa vie qui commençait à manquer de sommeil. Mais plus que tout, il avait peur, peur que son petit ami est trouvé mieux ailleurs. Alors une fois de plus il l'attendait, mais cette fois ci il l'attendait pour qu'enfin ils puissent avoir une conversation digne de ce nom.

La pendule affichait 23h13, et Kurt ne rentrerais pas avant encore une ou deux heures. Cependant Blaine ne se doutait pas que le coup de téléphone qu'il recevrait dans les cinq minutes qui allaient suivre le bouleverserait au plus profond de lui-même. C'est pourquoi lorsque le téléphone sonna il fut d'abord surpris, puis il décrocha le combiné. La voix avait débité une bride de mot incompréhensible mais Blaine avait retenu ces quelques mots : « Kurt Hummel, votre ami a été agressé. Il a été transféré à l'hôpital le plus proche de son lieu de travail. » Cette phrase avait suffit à Blaine, il avait raccroché et s'était élancé dans une course folle vers l'hôpital, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de prévenir Rachel, et dans sa tête il revoyait en permanence le regard de son petit ami, bientôt des larmes vinrent gagner ses yeux. Il avait peur, peur de perdre cet homme extraordinaire.

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Il était 20h et pour une fois Kurt avait terminé sa journée plus tôt. Isabelle sa patronne lui avait laissé sa soirée et cela l'emplissait d'un profond sentiment de bonheur, voilà des mois qu'il n'avait pas passé une vraie soirée en amoureux avec Blaine et cette soirée était reçue comme une bénédiction pour le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Il s'était emparé de son sac et de ses clefs et avait marché jusqu'à sa voiture. Il faisait déjà nuit et on ne discerné pas très bien la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était garée le matin même. Il soupira, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir choisit un emplacement pareil. Il s'engagea dans la ruelle prudent, mais il ne se doutait pas que se qui allait suivre changerait à jamais sa vision du monde, sa vision de New York et sa vision de la vie.

Deux Hommes était adossé à sa voiture, l'un était grand et semblait porter un blouson vert, il était de « race » blanche et était mal rasé. Le second était plus petit de « race » noir et battit comme un roque, il semblait nerveux et teigneux. Tout deux buvait une bière et tirait fort sur une cigarette, plusieurs mégots reposant déjà sur la chaussée. Ils rigolaient fort, trop fort, ivre sans aucun doute. Kurt s'approcha, peut être n'aurait-il pas dû, peut être qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter là et faire demi tour…

Les deux hommes regardèrent alors Kurt avec dégout, Sébastian avait raison il n'y avait pas besoin d'y regarder à deux fois pour savoir que Kurt était gay. Le dit Kurt s'approcha des deux hommes et leur demanda gentiment de se décoller de sa voiture, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'approchèrent de lui d'un commun accord. « T'as quoi la tapette ? » demanda le plus grand. « Tu nous demande de quitter notre rue mais tu sais pas à qui tu parle mon gars ! » S'écria le plus teigneux en montrant les poings. Kurt compris alors son erreur mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour et rebrousser chemin.

« Non, non » Bégaya-t-il avec peur mais sans bouger pour autant, il devait rester fort et essayer de retarder l'échéance, il savait déjà se qui arriverait. Il essaya de s'emparer de son portable mais l'homme au blouson vert s'en rendit compte et s'en empara et avec un petit sourire le jeta par terre. « Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça !? Appeler les flics peut être ?! » Demanda le plus petit en sortant un couteau et le plaçant sous sa gorge. Kurt ferma les yeux, l'homme lui assena donc un coup de couteau dans la jambe, ce qui arracha un cri de souffrance à Kurt.

Le second Lui envoya alors un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire et bientôt Kurt sentit le sang envahirent sa bouche. Il tenta de se protéger des coups mais ils pleuvaient sur lui sans jamais s'arrêter et Kurt en arriva même à espéré qu'il l'achève. Les insultes craché le brisait peu à peu « Sal PD, enfoiré de tapette, retourne d'où tu viens ! ». Kurt avait mal tellement mal, ses côtes et sa bouche le faisait terriblement souffrir et il devait avoir le nez et au moins deux ou 3 côtes cassés.

Le petit s'arrêta alors un instant de frapper et regarda le plus grand, un échange silencieux eu lieu entre eux et le plus grand s'éloigna pour surveiller la ruelle tendit que le plus petit s'approchait de lui, un sourire pervers sur le visage. Il commença à lui enlever son pantalon et Kurt impuissant ne pouvait réagir, des larmes coulèrent alors sur son visage, il ne pensait pas que tout cela irait si loin alors il repensa à Blaine qui l'attendait patiemment à la maison. Mais finalement il entendit au loin la sirène d'une voiture de police, le petit teigneux le relâcha alors sans avoir eu le temps de le toucher et s'éloigna en courant.

Kurt était là, allongé dans cette ruelle son sang chaud s'écoulant à flot sur le trottoir froid de cette ruelle. Cette soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il ne comprenait plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de haine habitait se monde. Il n'entendait pas les policier lui parler, il ne vit pas l'ambulance arriver et les secouristes le transporter, il était conscient pourtant mais il ne comprenait plus rien et lorsqu'on lui demanda s'il avait de la famille il répondit simplement : « Blaine ».

Après l'arrivé de Blaine à l'hôpital.

Blaine attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente pourtant il bouillonnait intérieurement et si Rachel ne l'avait pas retenu il serrait partit au commissariat et aurait buté les deux salopards qui avaient fait subir ça à Kurt. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il attendait en compagnie de Rachel.

Un médecin approcha alors de lui et leur demanda s'il était là pour Kurt. Blaine acquiesça le médecin leur indiqua donc le numéro de la chambre, il parla de l'opération et de terme que Blaine n'écouta pas. Kurt était en vie c'était le plus important. Quand le médecin eut finit il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de son petit ami, Rachel attendit en dehors jugeant qu'il valait mieux y aller doucement pour l'instant.

Blaine s'assit donc à côté du lit de cet homme qu'il aimait tant, il prit sa main dans la sienne et de son autre main caressa le visage d'ange amoché de Kurt. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux au contact de son petit ami et le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir, cette lueur qui semblait avoir disparu durant les dernières heures. Blaine ne dit rien et se contenta de baiser la main de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. « Tu te rappel, lorsque je parlais d'un monde parfait, d'une ville parfaite ? » Demanda Kurt faiblement. Blaine acquiesça. « Tu… Tu crois que c'est possible un monde parfait ? ». Blaine soupira face à la naïveté de son petit ami et répondit simplement « ça n'existera jamais mon cœur… ». Une larme coula alors solitaire sur la joue de Kurt. « Mais je serrais là. » Murmura Blaine. Il sentit alors une pression sur sa main, n'y l'un n'y l'autre ne dit un mot de plus, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Alors ils s'endormirent tout les deux là, simplement main dans la main.

**Bon et bien voilà la bande, je crois que vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable quand je suis en mode sadique :3 ! Et encore vous avez rien vu (aa) ! Pas faire méchant non plus :p ! Bon et bien voilà une petite reviews les gens, ça fait toujours plaisir :D ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou la bande :3 ! Désolé de mon retard, vous savez ce que c'est les examens tout ça mais bon maintenant on est en vacances donc j'ai pensée à vous :D ! Joyeux Noël ou Joyeuse Fin du Monde en retard (a) ! Voili Voilou, Enjoy les enfants, il va vous plaire ) ! Ah oui et puis la chanson, le titre est assez explicite ) ! **

Marry You.

Une douce et chaude lumière venait caresser sa peau de porcelaine en ce matin de Septembre, ses paupières papillonnèrent et un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage. Kurt ouvrit alors les yeux dévoilant des iris aussi bleu que l'océan. Sa respiration était lente et paisible, il soupira d'aise. Le bras de Blaine était enlacé autour de sa taille. La nuit avait été courte pour eux, mais Kurt se rappellerait à jamais de cette nuit, ce feu d'artifice de sensation, d'amour et d'émotion. Il regarda l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt, la promesse d'avenir qu'il représentait était tel que Kurt ne c'était jamais sentit aussi aimé de toute sa vie. Blaine était le bon, il le savait et il l'avait toujours su.

_Flash Back : La veille. _

C'était un jour spéciale pour Blaine et Kurt, car tout deux ne travaillaient pas ce jour là ce qui leurs permettaient de passé du temps ensemble, ce temps d'ailleurs était très bien venu car avec la nouvelle collection que Kurt se préparait à lancer pour l'automne et la comédie musicale que Blaine répétait, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble se faisait de moins en moins présent, mais ce jour là ils étaient dans le parc juste tout les deux à profiter de la vie. A profiter l'un de l'autre.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Cependant Blaine semblait de plus en plus étrange. Kurt ne se demanda pas pourquoi, il savait que son petit ami avait des périodes de doute et s'il voulait lui en parler, il le ferrait. Kurt soupira, s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraiche à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. « C'est une belle soirée » dit-il. Blaine acquiesça sans un mot, toujours rêveur. Il avait la main dans la poche et semblait retourner et protéger quelque chose de précieux.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Kurt ferma les yeux et écouta le chant des oiseaux tandis que Blaine regardait autour de lui toujours dans ses réflexions. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Blaine saisit la main de Kurt et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci. Kurt rouvrit les yeux et regarda alors l'homme de sa vie. Blaine murmura un « Je t'aime » à peine audible.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Oh Come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And get's on girl._

Blaine se plongea dans les yeux de son compagnon, il se délecta de sa présence et alors que Kurt allait l'embrasser, il se leva d'un seul coup et s'empara de sa main. Blaine courait dans le parc tirant son compagnon un peu confus mais souriant derrière lui. Kurt ne savait pas où ils allaient mais il savait que si Blaine l'emmenait quelque part c'était pour une bonne raison.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Après cette longue course effréné Blaine s'arrêta enfin devant le conservatoire. Il avait imaginé ce moment des millions de fois mais l'émotion dans sa poitrine était telle, qu'on ne peut la décrire. Il sourit à Kurt qui lui lança un regard confus et un sourire maladroit. Il était prêt, il n'avait pas peur alors il poussa les portes du conservatoire et entraina son compagnon avec lui.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Tout était noir dans le conservatoire mais Blaine semblait savoir où il allait. Il monta sur la scène en tenant toujours la main de son petit ami. Ils étaient au milieu de la scène, Blaine souriait comme un gamin. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma au dessus d'eux. Blaine inspira et les paroles de cette chanson cette belle chanson s'échappèrent de ses lèvres comme un message, que Kurt ne pouvait que comprendre « Marry You ».

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Kurt sourit à son compagnon, il est un peu confus mais il l'écoute. Il écoute cette voix si rassurante, si belle. Il ne sait s'il doit rire ou pleurer mais Blaine lui, il n'a pas fini. C'est Kurt ce doit être parfait. C'est alors que retentit le refrain, toute la salle est alors illuminé et Kurt réalise que tout ses amis du lycée, sa famille, ses professeurs sont là. Une main vient se poser sur sa bouche, il est ému, il regarda alors Blaine les larmes aux yeux, celui-ci sourit encore une fois « C'est une belle soirée ».

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl._

C'est alors que les New Direction entre en scène et reprennent le refrain avec Blaine. Celui-ci s'approche de Kurt et s'empare de ses mains. Il sourit toujours, une larme glisse doucement sur le visage de Kurt, Blaine l'essuie d'un revers de main. Il s'agenouille et sort de sa poche cet objet si précieux qu'il semblait garder auprès de lui les jours précédents. L'anneau est beau et fin, raffiné, comme Kurt. Blaine échange alors un long regard avec son compagnon et finit par murmurer : « Marry Me ».

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

La chanson résonne encore et encore dans la tête de Kurt. Il sourit, il l'aime. Nul doute dans son esprit, il a toujours su qu'il lui dirait Oui. Mais l'émotion est tellement forte, il cherche le regard de ses amis. Rachel est là dans les chœurs, elle lui sourit, elle aussi elle sait qu'il va dire Oui, elle tient la main de Brody, Kurt sourit. Mercedes elle aussi est ici, Sam son mari est là aussi. Elle semble radieuse, le mariage lui réussi. Il lui réussira aussi.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Puis, il regarde vers son père. Il lui fait un sourire d'encouragement, il y a de la fierté dans son regard et de l'amour. Blaine est la bonne personne ça ne fait aucun doute. Il repense à sa mère, qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui pour voir tout ça, il sait qu'elle serait fière de lui aujourd'hui, puis son regard dérive vers Carole. Cette femme aimante et tellement généreuse, il savait que son père était entre de bonnes mains. Finalement il revient à Blaine qui lui tendait toujours la bague avec Amour.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Son regard était un peu incertain et il semblait toujours attendre La réponse. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire » murmura-t-il en se remémorant les événements de cette nuit si atroce. Un sourire illumina alors le visage de Blaine qui passa l'anneau au doigt de Kurt. Il se releva et leurs amis crièrent en cœur « Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou. ». Blaine s'empara alors des lèvres de Kurt avec une fougue encore méconnu de son compagnon, leur baiser était passionné et brûlant, si bien que les deux hommes sentirent l'envie monter en eux mais Blaine les sépara à temps. Kurt le regarda le rouge au joue, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby. x2_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Leurs amis vinrent les féliciter. Puis ils partirent dîner tous ensemble. Ce soir là il y eu des rires, des pleures des sourires et des souvenirs. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement Blaine pour lui avoir offert ce si beau cadeau. D'ailleurs, il ne lâcha pas sa main de la soirée. Tous ses amis, sa famille souriait et il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux à cet instant.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Plus tard dans la nuit, tous se séparèrent pour regagner leurs appartements laissant les deux fiancés se retrouver. Blaine et Kurt arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de leur appartement. Kurt s'empara alors de sa main et regarda Blaine dans les yeux. « Promets moi que tu ne partiras jamais, peut importe ce qui arrive. ». Blaine regarda son compagnon avec amour s'empara de ses lèvres et murmura à son tour « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ».

_Fin du Flash Back_

La nuit qui s'en était suivit avait été la plus passionné et la plus romantique de leur vie. Kurt n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Il sentit alors la respiration de Blaine s'accélérer. Celui-ci déposa un baiser dans son coup et croisa le regard de son compagnon. « Bien dormit ? ». Kurt sourit. « Pour le peu, oui. ». Puis il se leva rapidement et passa son peignoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Blaine surprit par le réveil soudain de son futur mari. « J'ai un mariage à organiser !» répondit Kurt avec un sourire espiègle. Blaine rigola un instant avant de retomber dans les oreillers, décidément Kurt Hummel était bel et bien l'homme de sa vie.

**Merci de m'avoir lu, Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ) ! TATA les gens je reviens bientôt avec un Chapitre un peu moins joyeux cet fois :3 ! **


End file.
